


25 Days Of Christmas

by AliceJasper28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJasper28/pseuds/AliceJasper28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 different fics all Christmas themed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Lisa/Laurel - Ice Skating

**Day 1:**

 

“You better not laugh when I fall flat on my face,” Laurel warned her girlfriend from where she was gripping onto the side of the rink. Lisa had somehow managed to convince Laurel to come ice skating with her and it was fair to say Laurel was regretting agreeing to.

“You're not going to fall,” Lisa said, failing to hide her amusement.

“How do you know?” Laurel grumbled. She slid slightly on the ice causing her grip on the side to tighten. The squeals of delight from children became background noise as Laurel turned her focus onto Lisa, who was smirking at the look on Laurel's face.

“Because you jump off buildings every night no problem,” Lisa replied, “You don't seem to have any trouble doing that.”

“That's different!” Laurel protested after making sure that they were definitely out of anyone's earshot.

“How?”

“Well I had training for that and rooftops are generally not made of ice,” Laurel answered, glaring down at the ice.

“Would you feel better if I held your hand?” Lisa said with a teasing tone which caused Laurel to pout in response.

Lisa smiled at the slightly childish look on her girlfriend's face and skated over to take both of Laurel's hands in her own; Laurel gave Lisa an apprehensive look but allowed her girlfriend to guide her away from the side. With a firm grip on Laurel's hands, Lisa spun them in a slow circle making sure Laurel was comfortable with the speed.

Laurel's face broke into a small smile as Lisa spun them. Lisa smiled back in response and teased, “See? It isn't so bad after all.”

“I guess not,” Laurel agreed (with only a little bit of reluctance).

Lisa beamed and slid her hands up Laurel's arms and down her side, stopping when her hands rested on Laurel's hips; Laurel in turn, wrapped her arms around Lisa's neck with Lisa still controlling their small circle. For a moment the duo forgot about everyone else, it was just them in their own little world. They both had smiles on their faces as they spun, Lisa's eyes sparkling with child-like glee making Laurel suddenly glad that she'd agreed to go ice skating. It wasn't until Laurel's stomach grumbled that the spell broke with Lisa erupting into giggles.

“I think we should get some lunch,” Laurel said, blushing.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Lisa replied with a teasing smirk.

They both skated towards the edge, Lisa still holding Laurel's hand. As they were removing their skates, Laurel turned to Lisa and suggested quietly, “Maybe we should do this again?”

“Yeah?” Lisa beamed.

“Yeah,” Laurel nodded, smiling at the look of pure joy on Lisa's face, “Maybe it can become an annual thing.”

Lisa squealed and wrapped her arms around Laurel, who automatically hugged Lisa back, a little taken a back by the rare show of joy from Lisa.

“You mean it?” Lisa asked, leaning back slightly from the hug.

“Yeah, I do,” Laurel answered, “Ice skating isn't so bad after all.”


	2. Day 2: Lisa/Helena - Christmas Shopping

**Day 2:**

 

“You know, this would be much easier if we could just steal all of this stuff,” Lisa commented idly from where she was browsing through CDs.

“And get lectured by Barry and Oliver? No thanks.” Helena replied, smirking at her girlfriend.

“Just a suggestion,” Lisa shrugged, smirking back.

They were doing their Christmas shopping, both of them agreeing that it was easier to just get everyone's presents in one go instead of having to go back. Although that didn't make shopping for their friends any easier. So far, they'd gotten presents for Len, Oliver, Laurel, Caitlin and Cisco; they were currently looking for Hartley's present.

“How come this is so hard?” Helena whined, glaring at the classical section of the CD rack.

“Because Hartley's good at saying what he doesn't like and not saying what he does,” Lisa answered, giving up her search.

“Maybe we should get him a rat,” Helena suggested, wrinkling her nose slightly.

“And keep it in our apartment?” Lisa frowned, looking disgusted, “I like Hartley but I don't like him that much!”

“You only like him because he keeps Len off your back about dating me,” Helena pointed out while shaking her head fondly.

“That and he has very good insults for people,” Lisa smirked.

“Fair enough,” Helena shrugged, completely agreeing.

Lisa turned back to the CDs, frowning and said, “Maybe we should buy him some sheet music?”

“That's actually an amazing idea,” Helena agreed, surprised.

“Great!” Lisa chirped, already moving to leave the store.

As Lisa neared the door she realized that Helena was still in the same spot, looking at a CD intently. From her position Lisa couldn't see what CD her girlfriend had picked up so she approached quietly, recognizing the look on Helena's face; it was the look she got whenever she thought of Michael.

“Hey,” Lisa said softly, “What's wrong?”

“This was his favorite,” Helena mumbled, showing Lisa the CD. Lisa was quiet for a moment, searching Helena's face. Helena expression had turned to a neutral mask, it always made Lisa's heart hurt whenever Helena closed off and tried to hide.

“Then we're buying it.” Lisa announced.

Helena looked up in surprise and said, “R-really?”

“Yes,” Lisa said with a determined expression, “It's important that we do.”

“It is?” Helena asked, frowning and looking skeptical.

“Yes, it's our way of preserving his memory,” Lisa explained giving Helena a reassuring smile.

“Thank you,” Helena smiled (a little sadly but still a smile) and slipped her hand into Lisa's, squeezing slightly.

Lisa squeezed back and then announced, “We're buying this and getting Hartley's sheet music and then we're going to get Barry something so ridiculous Iris will be teasing him about it for the rest of their marriage.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Day 3: Wanda/Vision - Family

**Day 3:**

 

Sometimes Wanda really wished her son had gotten her father and sister's powers instead of her brother's. At least then all she'd have to worry about is the pots and pans floating but no, her son had gotten super-speed like her brother and was now nowhere to be found.

“Billy, have you seen your brother?” Wanda asked her other son, hoping he'd be able to sense where his twin had gone.

Billy looked up from his building blocks and shook his head; he'd been too absorbed in his playing to notice that Tommy had left the room. Wanda sighed and placed her hands on her hips, she'd searched all of his favorite hiding places and still couldn't find him, she'd even tried to search for his presence with her own powers but no luck. She had a feeling that Billy may have taught his brother how to shield his mind.

“How can a two year old cause so much trouble?” Wanda muttered, earning a giggle from Billy. Wanda smiled, going over to her son and picking him up.

Resting Billy on her hip, she told him, “Your brother is going to give me grey hairs, I can tell.”

Billy just smiled, reaching up to play with his mother's hair. Wanda smiled fondly and reached for her phone deciding that her son's favorite uncle and the only other speedster she knew would probably have some idea as to where her son had hidden.

“Hello?” Pietro answered after a few rings and judging from the background noise it sounded like he was in a cafe or restaurant.

“Pietro, does Tommy have any hiding spots that I don't know about?” Wanda asked, getting straight to the point.

There was a moment of silence before Pietro burst out laughing, most likely earning himself odd looks. Wanda sighed and waited for his laughter to die out, bouncing Billy slightly when he started to get restless.

“I can't believe you lost him again,” Pietro snickered, “It's the sixth time this week!”

“Pietro.” Wanda growled. Pietro's snickering died down but he was obviously restraining himself.

“There are no hiding spots that I know of that you are not aware of, sister dear.” Pietro answered.

Wanda sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and said, “Thank you.”

“Try asking your husband,” Pietro suggested, “I have to go now, please call me later.”

“I will, have fun on your date.” Wanda replied, her tone teasing. She laughed as Pietro spluttered angrily. She hung up and placed her phone down onto the coffee table, Billy giggling as he was dipped along with her.

“Now, let's go find your father and see if he knows where your brother is,” Wanda said to Billy, wandering out of the living room and heading upstairs towards their bedroom as it was the last place she had seen Vision.

“Da!” Billy cried pointing at the bedroom door.

Wanda smiled, she always found it adorable when her twins addressed their father, Billy preferred 'Da' while Tommy liked 'Pa'. As they approached the door, Wanda motioned for Billy to stay quiet, not wanting to disturb Vision if he was reading; she opened the door slowly and peeked her head in, smiling at what she found. Vision was propped up on the bed with a book in one hand while his other hand was supporting Tommy, who was sprawled out on his father's chest, fast asleep.

Vision looked up as the door opened and smiled at his wife and son; he motioned them over, shifting over on the bed to give them room. Wanda placed Billy next to his brother and climbed in next to them, snuggling into her husbands side while Billy happily snuggled in next to his brother.

It's safe to say Wanda wouldn't change this for the world and is forever happy to be spending time with her little family.


	4. Day 4: Barry/Cisco - Candy Canes

**Day 4:**

 

Barry sped into the cortex, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He was meeting Cisco so they could go catch a movie (and probably some dinner considering Barry's metabolism). It was their second date and they were still getting used to the idea of being boyfriends, Caitlin and Iris found it cute and took every opportunity they had to tease them.

“Hey Cisco, you ready to go see this mov-” Barry cut off suddenly, choking on his tongue. He'd been looking down at his phone as he entered the cortex but when he looked up he was met with the sight of Cisco sucking on a candy cane.

“Hm?” Cisco looked up from his work, “Yeah, I'm almost ready just finishing up here.”

Barry nodded numbly in response, luckily Cisco was so wrapped up in his work (and candy cane) that he didn't notice the blush on Barry's face.

Clearing his throat, Barry asked, “It's a bit early for candy canes isn't it?”

“Dude, Caitlin made me wait the whole of November, let me have this,” Cisco whined, still oblivious to Barry's reaction.

“Right, sure,” Barry agreed.

“Are you okay, man? You look a bit dazed,” Cisco said, frowning finally noticing how quiet Barry was being.

“Peachy,” Barry croaked, smiling weakly. Cisco gave him a questioning look but didn't press it any further, he really wanted to get his work done so he could go see the movie with Barry (he'd been wanting to see it for a while).

Barry let out a small sigh of relief when Cisco turned away, it would be super embarrassing if he made a fool of himself on the second date plus Cisco (and Iris) would never let him forget it. He just really wanted this relationship to work out and not end up like his other disastrous past relationships, he still couldn't look Linda in the eye without feeling guilty (Patty too but for a whole other reason that he really didn't want to think about).

“So, um, what are you working on?” Barry asked, to try and get rid of the awkward silence that had fallen.

“Just some upgrades for the suit,” Cisco replied, still sucking on that damn candy cane.

“Oh, awesome,” Barry said, clearing his throat, “Any idea how long you'll be?”

Cisco looked up then, removing the candy cane from his mouth and narrowing his eyes at Barry, “Dude, what's going on? You're acting weirder than usual.”

“N-nothing!” Barry squeaked, blushing slightly, he thought he was being at least a little subtle.

“I don't believe you. And I'm going to figure out what's going on,” Cisco declared.

Barry gulped and shifted nervously, bouncing on the balls of his feet like he was ready to flee at a moments notice. Cisco, his eyes still narrowed, turned back to his work _and_ candy cane. A noise escaped Barry then with no chance of masking it; Barry turned bright red and hid his face in his hands when Cisco turned around, realization dawning on his face.

“The candy cane,” Cisco said, looking amazed.

Barry made another noise, this one a sound of a pain, and muttered, “Oh God.”

“Ohh dude, I had no idea,” Cisco said with an awe filled tone.

“Please don't tell anyone,” Barry pleaded.

“Oh, I'm not going to tell _anyone_ ,” Cisco grinned then, a devious look on his face.

Barry looked up from his hands and gave Cisco a confused look. Cisco's grin got impossibly wider as he stood up, candy cane still in hand and approached Barry, who was watching his boyfriend warily, slightly frightened but also very curious.

“This is going to be just between us,” Cisco told Barry, cheerily.

“It is?”

“Mhm.” Cisco had a mischievous glint in his eyes that sent excitement coursing through Barry's bones. Barry's lips twitched up into a smile when he realized what Cisco was hinting at; he met his boyfriend halfway, towering over him.

“I think I can deal with that,” Barry mumbled, eyes drifting down to Cisco's lips. Cisco, in response, reached up and gripped the back of Barry's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

Oh, Barry was definitely stocking up on candy canes.

 


	5. Day 5: Laurel/Thea - Christmas Lights

**Day 5:**

 

There were many things Thea looked forward to during this time of year and one of them was watching the Christmas lights being turned on. When she was younger, she'd beg her parents to take her and Oliver to see them (Oliver would pretend he didn't care but he secretly loved to see them too), her parents always complied, Robert would've done anything to see his children happy.

Since their parents deaths, Oliver and Thea had tried to make time to see the lights turned on but sadly this year, Oliver was on patrol with Ray. Thea knew it made sense as Diggle was taking Lyla and baby Sara to see the lights and Laurel had been on patrol every night for the past week but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

So, all of this was why Thea was sat on Laurel's (and hers) couch, sulking. She thought she could get a few hours of sulking in as Laurel was supposed to be catching up on sleep but no, Laurel lived to surprise her as she had gotten up, unable to sleep, and wandered over to Thea, catching the younger vigilante off guard when she sat down beside her.

“What's wrong?” Laurel asked.

Thea shrugged and said, “It's nothing...”

“Clearly not, if your sulking and making you're 'I'm very unhappy someone notice' face,” Laurel teased. Her eyes showed genuine concern though, which Thea was grateful for.

“I don't make that face!” Thea protested but after a look from Laurel, she added, “It's not a big deal, I just wanted to see the Christmas lights being turned on.”

“Then, why don't you go?” Laurel inquired.

“I wanted to go with Oliver,” Thea mumbled. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face into her knees hoping to hide her blush.

“Oh, I see,” Laurel nodded in understanding. Thankfully she ignored Thea's embarrassment, instead she bit her lip in thought. Suddenly her face lit up and she grinned at Thea.

“That's your 'I have a plan' face,” Thea pointed out as Laurel stood up.

“Yes, it is,” Laurel agreed and held out a hand to Thea, “Come on.”

“What's going on in that head of yours?” Thea asked, taking Laurel's hand.

“You'll see,” Laurel said, winking.

Thea raised an eyebrow in question but didn't push, figuring that Laurel would tell her what she had planned when she was ready. Laurel guided Thea to her room and instructed her to dress in warm clothes and despite Thea's confusion she did as she was told, knowing that Laurel must have something good planned, judging from the bright grin on her face anyway.

Once Thea and Laurel were both dressed in appropriately warm clothes, Laurel led Thea outside to her bike. As Laurel mounted her bike, Thea got the usual butterflies she got whenever she rid the bike with Laurel, she'd always had a minor crush on Laurel but the six months they spent protecting the city together really amplified it; Laurel looked back at Thea expectantly so Thea joined her on the bike to avoid further embarrassment. Laurel took off once Thea was settled on the bike with her arms wrapped around Laurel's waist. Thea assumed that they would head to the new lair to suit up and punch some criminals but instead Laurel headed in the other direction, towards the center of the city.

“Laurel! Where are we going?!” Thea yelled over the roar of the bike.

“You'll see!” Laurel yelled back.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Thea looking around to try and guess where they were heading but they moved so fast it was hard to tell (Laurel may have been breaking a few laws but she was owed a favor anyway). As they came to a stop, Thea took the chance to get a good look, her face breaking into a bright smile.

Laurel had driven them to where the Christmas Lights were being turned on. As they both got off the bike and removed their helmets, Thea launched herself into Laurel's arms and squealed, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“You're welcome, Speedy.” Laurel laughed returning the hug.

The two vigilantes made their way into the crowd, Laurel absent minded-ly grabbing Thea's hand to make sure they didn't lose each other. When they came to a stop, Thea flushed as she noticed Laurel was still holding her hand but her attention was soon brought to the lights as the 'turning on' announcement came over the speakers. As the lights came on a row at a time, Thea's face lit up with child-like glee and she squeezed Laurel's hand out of excitement not noticing that Laurel's focus was on her.

Laurel smiled at the joy on Thea's face and squeezed her hand back. Thea turned her attention back to Laurel, still smiling, and reached up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Laurel's cheek, blushing the entire time; it was Laurel's turn to light up with joy, looking at Thea with a look that Thea had seen directed at her before, by Roy. Laurel leaned down slightly giving Thea time to back out if she wanted to but Thea didn't move and instead smiled into the kiss, Laurel placed on her lips and wrapped her arms around Laurel's neck. They were in their own little world drowning out the cheering from the crowd. As they separated, Thea grinned and turned her attention back to the lights but instead of moving away from Laurel, she snuggled into her new girlfriend's side contently.

Much like Robert Queen, Laurel realized, she would also do anything to see Thea smile.


	6. Day 6: Sara/Lisa - Fireplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to AndyNeedsToStop who came up with the idea for the rings.

**Day 6:**

 

Sara was unlocking the door to her apartment, humming a new song she'd gotten stuck in her head, after a hard day of training with the other Legends. She'd been looking forward to coming home to her fiancee's arms all day and was very relieved when Oliver and Rip decided that they'd trained enough. As she entered the apartment she was surprised to find that all the lights were out apart from a soft orange glow coming from the living room that gave Sara an idea of what was going on.

Hanging up her jacket and taking off her snow soaked shoes while still humming her song, Sara wandered into the living room, her suspicions being confirmed when she found Lisa sprawled out on the rug, a glass of wine in hand while she was being propped up with some cushions in front of the lit fireplace.

“Hey,” Sara greeted, coming further into the room.

“Hey,” Lisa replied, glancing up briefly,

“I see you're having a nice evening,” Sara observed with a slightly teasing tone. She had noticed that Lisa was dressed in a beautiful gold dress (the one Sara loved as it sparkled in the right light and also hugged Lisa in all the right places) with her hair let lose in elegant curls and her make up highlighting her features along with the light from the fire.

“I figured it had been way too long since we had a date night,” Lisa responded, a glint her eyes that made Sara curious.

“Well then, I should probably get changed, huh?” Sara said, turning to head towards the bedroom (luckily Team Arrow's new lair had a shower so she didn't need to take one). Upon entering the bedroom, Sara discovered that Lisa had laid out her favorite white dress, not as flashy as Lisa's as it was very similar to Sara's White Canary suit but still elegant. Sara slipped the dress on, not bothering with shoes and made her way back into the living room to join her fiancee.

“I really do love that dress, “ Lisa commented when Sara sat down next to her.

Sara smiled in response and replied, “I really, really love yours.”

“I know,” Lisa smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

“Not that I'm complaining but what's all this for?” Sara asked.

“I'll tell you,” Lisa began, Sara perked up, her attention focused solely on Lisa.

“After we've eaten.” Lisa finished, grinning.

“Tease,” Sara mumbled but leaned over to kiss Lisa anyway.

“You love it,” Lisa replied, hand automatically resting on Sara's neck.

“I do.”

Lisa smiled widely and said, “Now come on, I didn't get Hartley and Mark's help cooking for nothing.”

Sara hummed since she started dating the Rogues member two years ago, she'd been trying to get along with her team mates. At least with Mick and Len, she'd been able to show off her skills while they worked together as Legends (although Len was still a big brother and made a point not to like his sister's partner too much). She'd luckily found common ground with Shawna as they both wanted to have a career in medicine and Bivolo didn't really mind her and made no move to say that he didn't like her dating Lisa, so she counted that as a win but the others trust was slightly harder to gain; at first Axel had found Sara too serious, that is until she helped him prank Barry, of course, after that they were fast friends, Axel coming to Sara for prank ideas. Mark was much harder to convince because of his distrustful nature (which Sara admired, she had the same issue too) but after introducing him to Ray and helping him find the love of his life, Mark accepted Sara into their little family with open arms (Ray was pleased too). Hartley was the hardest as he (much like Len) was very protective of the little family he had found and wouldn't let anyone ruin it, but Sara was determined to prove that she had no intention of hurting Lisa (as it was true) and after an incident where she had been injured after a fight, Hartley saw how distressed Lisa was that Sara was hurt and begrudgingly accepted that Sara was going to apart of their family now. Since then, Hartley had slowly warmed up to her, although it was taking time but Sara didn't mind.

Sara was about to ask if they should move to the dining table but Lisa produced a picnic basket that had been hidden behind the armchair placing it down between them.

“I think I'm going to enjoy this date night,” Sara chirped, after seeing what food Lisa had prepared.

“Great!” Lisa smiled.

The two women dug in, chatting about their day and discussing some wedding plans (they weren't doing much planning wise for the wedding, they'd left that to Felicity and Lyla who already knew how difficult planning a wedding is and were happy to help). The only things that Felicity and Lyla refused to have any part in was the date and wedding rings, that was up to Sara and Lisa to decide. Once they had finished their meal, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, snuggled up together in front of the fireplace.

“Speaking of the wedding...” Lisa began, trailing off slightly.

“Uh oh,” Sara murmured with a teasing tone, earning a smile from Lisa.

“I think I've found the perfect wedding rings,” Lisa said, “And I think I know what date we should have it on.”

“Really?” Sara asked, surprised.

Lisa nodded, taking a deep breath, she explained, “I think we should have our wedding on December 22nd, since Felicity and Lyla have got the planning mostly finished I don't think it'd be too much trouble to have it so soon.”

“That sounds perfect.” Sara smiled, she should've known that the sister of Captain Cold would want to have her wedding during the Winter Solstice.

“Good,” Lisa smiled, relieved.

“So, the wedding rings?” Sara prompted, excited.

“Ah yes, you can thank Hartley for the idea,” Lisa replied.

With Sara watching her curiously, Lisa reached into the picnic basket and produced a ring box, similar to the ring box Sara had put the engagement ring in, although this one was bigger to fit two rings in instead of one. Lisa handed the box over, almost shyly and watched as Sara opened the box carefully.

“Oh my God,” Sara gasped, once she'd opened the box.

The rings were a beautiful white gold, with both their first names engraved, a diamond at the start and end of the name. The ring glinted in the light from the fireplace, reflecting onto Sara's face.

“They're beautiful,” Sara breathed, looking up at Lisa in awe.

“You like them?” Lisa smiled, letting out the breath she'd been holding. Lisa may have been confident the rest of the time but when it came to Sara, she was reduced to a blushing mess.

“Yes!” Sara exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“I'm glad,” Lisa said, taking a hold of Sara's free hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I especially like that they're 'white gold',” Sara smirked, squeezing Lisa's hand.

“Hartley's picking up the puns from my brother I think,” Lisa murmured, happy.

“Remind me to send him a very, very big fruit basket.” Sara muttered, moving closer to her fiancee.

“We'll send him two,” Lisa mumbled, lips inches away from Sara's.

“How about three?” Sara joked, closing the gap between them.

They kissed for a while, content to sit in front of the fire and enjoy each other's company. The white gold rings sitting between them, still glinting in the light.


	7. Day 7: Shawna/Iris - Hot Chocolate

**Day 7:**

 

The cold wind whipped around Iris as she hurried towards her destination. After all the drama that had been going in the past few weeks, she really needed some time to herself and if that meant braving the harsh winds and ice, then that is what she was going to do. She could also really do with someone who wasn't involved with the superhero thing, someone who she didn't have to worry about; she would've talked to Linda but poor Linda was still recovering from her run in with Zoom and Iris really didn't want to put any pressure on her.

Finally reaching her destination, Iris entered the warm and cozy looking Jitters, breathing a sigh of relief once she'd escaped the harsh winds. There weren't many people inside, which Iris expected, most of them seemed to be college students trying to get some studying in; Iris did not miss those days at all. After making her order, Iris sat in a secluded corner and took her laptop out from her bag, deciding to try and get some work done while she was alone.

Iris was so absorbed in her work she didn't notice one of the barista's approaching with her order of a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows. The barista cleared her throat slightly making Iris jump.

“Oh! Sorry,” Iris squeaked, blushing.

“Here's your order,” The barista said, smiling as she put the mug down next to Iris's laptop.

“Thank you,” Iris smiled back still blushing.

The barista nodded, looking slightly nervous and turned to head back to the counter. As she turned, Iris had the sudden feeling that she knew the barista from somewhere.

“Wait!” Iris called, making the barista freeze.

“Yes?” The barista turned back, looking even more nervous than before.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Iris asked, frowning up the barista, trying to place her face.

“I, uh, don't think so,” The barista mumbled.

“Are you sure? Because you look awfully familiar,” Iris said.

The barista looked desperate to get away, she kept glancing at the counter and Iris felt guilty for making the poor woman uncomfortable but she really wanted to know who this woman was.

Iris noticed that the barista wasn't wearing a name tag and inquired, “What's your name?”

“Sh-Shawna,” The barista muttered, looking panicked.

“Oh.” Iris gaped, suddenly remembering. It was Shawna Baez aka Peek-A-Boo.

“Please don't tell anyone,” Shawna begged, “Especially the Flash!”

Iris blinked, considering Shawna for a moment. Apart from the panicked look, Shawna looked good, she seemed healthier than when Iris saw her at Star Labs and she definitely looked happier. And honestly, Iris didn't want to tell anyone, she hadn't admitted to anyone but after the whole Ferris Air incident, she was actually glad that the metas had gotten away. It wasn't fair to keep them locked up in the pipeline and Iris didn't see why Shawna had been locked up, even though she did steal and break some out of prison, Iris understood that when you're in love with someone, you'd do anything for them. Eddie popped into her mind and she felt a sudden sadness, like she always did when she thought of Eddie and his sacrifice.

“I won't tell,” Iris told Shawna, hoping the sadness wasn't obvious.

It was Shawna's turn to consider Iris, she watched the other woman for a minute and said, “My shift finishes in thirty minutes and you look like you need someone to talk to.”

Iris looked up surprised, she didn't expect Shawna to want to talk to her, especially after she'd hit the woman over the head.

“That would be nice, thank you,” Iris said, giving Shawna a small smile.

Shawna nodded and then went back to the counter to finish her shift, leaving Iris alone with her hot chocolate. Iris watched Shawna for a moment before taking a sip of her drink, humming happily at the taste, if nothing else at least Shawna was good at making hot chocolates. Iris turned back to her work while she waited for Shawna's shift to end, sipping her drink every now and then. She also glanced at the counter occasionally, watching how Shawna interacted with customers. Shawna seemed more relaxed now, smiling cheerily at customers while taking their orders.

By the time thirty minutes had passed, Iris had finished her hot chocolate and gotten some work done; Shawna came out from the back, just as Iris was finishing up her sentence, she was no longer wearing her Jitters uniform and was now in casual jeans and a simple black long sleeve shirt, with a leather jacket over the top and combat boots. Shawna carried over two hot chocolates this time, sliding in opposite to Iris and placing the drinks down.

“So,” Iris began, “You're no longer a criminal?”

Shawna smirked slightly at Iris's bluntness and replied, “No I am no longer a criminal and I am hoping to finish my medical degree.”

“Oh! Good for you!” Iris smiled, genuinely pleased.

“What about you? Still beating up metas?” Shawna asked, her tone teasing.

“And doing a damn good job at it,” Iris answered, winking.

Shawna laughed an Iris joined, feeling happier than she had since the singularity. They made small talk for a while, sipping at their drinks and avoiding any other topic that involved The Flash.

“How come you're not with your boyfriend?” Shawna asked after a while, tilting her head slightly in question.

“He-” Iris took a deep breath, no matter how many times she said it, it never got easier, “He died.”

“Oh God! I'm so sorry!” Shawna let her head fall into her hands feeling guilty about bringing up such a sore topic.

“It's fine, it just hurts to think about sometimes,” Iris tried to reassure her new friend.

“Do you mind if I ask how?” Shawna inquired, wincing at her words.

“He sacrificed himself to stop a someone very evil,” Iris explained, stomach twisting at the thought of the Reverse Flash.

“That dude in yellow?” Shawna guessed.

“You know about him?” Iris asked surprised.

“We heard them talking while we were in the pipeline, sometimes,” Shawna shrugged, biting her lip.

“I'm sorry about that,” Iris said.

“Why? You didn't put us in there,” Shawna frowned.

“Doesn't mean I didn't stop them,” Iris said, feeling guilty.

Shawna smiled reassuringly and reached over to place her hand over Iris's, telling her, “You barely knew, so don't worry about it.”

“You know, I didn't think I would but I quite like you Shawna,” Iris announced, turning her hand so she could grip Shawna's.

“Ditto.”

“W-would you like to get a hot chocolate again sometime?” Iris asked, flushing.

Shawna smiled brightly and nodded, giving Iris's hand a squeeze. Iris let out a relieved sigh and smiled back just as brightly.

“Is it too forward to ask if it could be a date?” Shawna questioned, her turn to blush.

“No, it wouldn't be too forward,” Iris replied. Shawna's smile turned softer as she gazed at Iris.

Braving the harsh winds had definitely been worth it.


	8. Caitlin/Iris/Shawna - Christmas Tree

**Day 8:**

 

Caitlin, Iris and Shawna were heading out to buy a Christmas tree (at Iris insistence). It was their first Christmas after moving in together and Iris was determined to make sure it was a great one. Caitlin was slightly apprehensive about getting a real tree, mostly about the mess (which she knew that she'd end up having to clean up) while Shawna was up for it, just happy to be spending Christmas with her two wonderful girlfriends. Together they walked through the snow, arms linked together with Iris in the middle. As they walked Iris hummed a Christmas song under her breath which earned a smirk from Shawna and a fond smile from Caitlin.

Once they'd reached their destination, Iris ran ahead, ready to find the perfect tree. The other women followed after her, linking their arms together in the space Iris had left, they wore fond smiles on their face as they watched Iris dart from tree to tree.

“She gets really excited at Christmas, huh?” Shawna observed.

“It is her favorite time of year,” Caitlin mused, tapping her chin.

Shawna smirked and turned her attention back to Iris, who was calling them over to look at a tree she'd found. They walked over to Iris as she bounced on the spot, smiling brightly.

“What do you think of this tree?” Iris asked, pointing to the tree closest to her. Shawna tilted her head and examined the tree thoughtfully. Caitlin did the same, biting her lip as she considered the tree.

“I think it's not big enough,” Shawna answered.

Caitlin nodded and added, “So, we need a big tree that will still fit in the apartment.”

“Hmm.” Iris hummed, looking around, “This may take while.”

“I've got nowhere better to be,” Shawna said, winking at them.

Caitlin sighed fondly and shrugged, Barry and Cisco wouldn't mind if she didn't show up at Star Labs since they knew she was with her girlfriend's and Barry must know about Iris's determination to find a tree (honestly she figured they'd enjoy the time alone, so she didn't mind leaving them unattended as long as they didn't mess with her stuff that is). They decided to just to wander around hoping to spot a good tree, Iris examining them critically.

“Maybe we should head outside?” Caitlin suggested after a while of walking around with no luck.

“They do have bigger ones out there,” Iris agreed. She grabbed her girlfriend's hands and dragged them outside.

“Oooh!” Shawna squealed once they got outside, “They have colored ones!”

Caitlin rolled her eyes and Iris squealed as well; this time both Shawna and Iris darted off, leaving Caitlin trailing behind. She was taking her time to look at the different non-colored trees while Iris and Shawna had a look at the colored ones and the occasional light up one too. Although they had been determined to get a real tree, Caitlin didn't mind getting an artificial one (less cleaning for her at least).

“Cait, look!” Shawna called waving her over. As Caitlin made her way over, Iris had started bouncing again looking much more excited this time. Even Shawna looked excited which, Caitlin figured, meant that they'd found the tree they wanted.

“It's perfect isn't it?!” Iris chirped, gesturing to their chosen tree.

Caitlin held back a laugh, the tree her girlfriend's had picked was light blue with dark blue at the tips of the branches. It definitely resembled Caitlin and Shawna's powers which explained why they were so pleased with their choice. Even though she was holding back a laugh, Caitlin didn't hide her amused smile.

“It is perfect,” Caitlin agreed. This earned a squeal from Iris, who launched herself at Caitlin, wrapping her arms around Caitlin's neck and giving her a kiss on the lips. Shawna laughed at them but wrapped her arms around both of their waists, pressing a kiss to their cheeks.

“Let's buy it then,” Shawna said, smiling.

“Yes!” Iris cheered.

Caitlin didn't hold back her laugh this time, wrapping her arms around her girlfriends to keep herself up right. Iris released her hold on Caitlin and skipped over to one of the attendants, reciting the tree number as she went.

“At least you don't have to clean this one up,” Shawna mused, keeping her arm around Caitlin's waist as they followed Iris.

“No, I don't,” Caitlin agreed, “But you're putting it up and taking it down.”

“Aw, Cait really?” Shawna pouted.

“Get Mark to help you,” Caitlin snorted.

“Yeah right, he'd just make a mess!” Shawna smirked at the thought.

“If your friend makes a mess you clean it up, those are the rules,” Caitlin pointed out.

Shawna huffed and said, “Damn.”

Iris skipped back to them, grinning proudly. Shawna offered her other arm and Iris slipped into the space, fitting snugly, Caitlin smiled at Iris, glad to see her happy.

“They said they'll deliver it tomorrow,” Iris told them.

“Awesome, so our afternoon is free then.” Shawna grinned.

“I think we deserve a hot chocolate,” Caitlin declared.

“That's sounds lovely right now,” Iris hummed, smiling.

They turned and walked together, Shawna's arms wrapped around her girlfriend's waists. Iris knew that their Christmas was going to be great this year, she could feel it.


	9. Day 9: Iris/Barry - Eggnog

**Day 9:**

 

“Baaarrryyy!” Iris whined, leaning back against the kitchen counter and pouting at her husband.

“Yes Iris?” Barry glanced up from his baking, not even trying to hide his amusement.

Iris didn't look impressed, scowling at Barry and grumbled, “Me and the babies are hungry!”

“I'm aware,” Barry replied drily, glancing down at Iris's swollen stomach.

“You promised us brownies an hour ago,” Iris pouted.

“Iris,” Barry said, “Why don't you have some eggnog while you wait?”

Iris frowned for a moment, obviously trying to figure out if she could get away with using Grandma Esther's eggnog recipe (she wouldn't, Barry gave the bourbon to Wally to hide). After a moment she huffed and began to make her eggnog. Barry smiled smugly and turned back to his baking, Iris had been requesting brownies a lot lately and Barry was afraid that the twins had inherited a brownie addiction from their mother.

“You took the bourbon away,” Iris accused turning from where she'd been looking in a cupboard.

“And I wasn't wrong to,” Barry snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You're mean,” Iris mumbled but she continued making her eggnog anyway.

“Can you make some for me?” Barry asked.

“Sure,” Iris answered, forgetting that she was mad a moment ago.

Iris hummed as she made the eggnog, Barry smiled as he put the brownies into the oven to be cooked. It was Barry's turn to lean against the kitchen counter and watch Iris work, it didn't take her long to notice though and she shot Barry an amused look as she finished up their eggnog. Taking the mugs from Iris, Barry carried them into the living room with Iris following. He placed the mugs down on the coffee table and sat down onto the sofa, Iris immediately sitting down and snuggling into his side.

“You know me being hungry all the time is your fault,” Iris said after a moment of quiet while they both drank from their eggnog.

“Oh?” Barry hummed, placing his mug down.

“If you didn't have stupid fast metabolism, these babies would want a normal amount of food,” Iris grumbled with no actual heat to her words.

“You hear that kids?” Barry said to Iris's stomach, “I think Mommy's calling you fat.”

Iris laughed and shoved Barry's shoulder lightly, making her husband smile brightly. Barry leaned over and gave Iris a quick kiss before getting up to check on her brownies. As he left the room, Barry heard humming what sounded like a Christmas song, glancing back he saw her looking down fondly at her stomach and rubbing small circles, giggling when one of the babies kicked.

Barry couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face, wondering how he got so lucky to have a beautiful woman with two wonderful twins on their way. He also had a feeling that Iris would be expecting a lot of Grandma Esther's eggnog once the babies were born.


	10. Day 10: Sara/Kendra - Wrapping Presents

**Day 10:**

 

“You know, I don't remember wrapping presents being this hard,” Sara mused, staring at the badly wrapped present in her lap.

“I think it might just be us,” Kendra said, titling her head in confusion.

They were both sat cross-legged on the floor of their apartment, attempting to wrap their friend's presents. So far, they were doing a terrible job. Sara had some how managed to tear the wrapping paper that held Oliver's present while Kendra kept getting the tape stuck to her fingers.

“We are kind of a mess,” Sara agreed, smiling slightly.

“Maybe we should ask some for help?” Kendra suggested, frowning at her hands.

“Like who?” Sara asked, pushing the present on her lap aside.

“Um?” Kendra scrunched up her face in thought, “Is your Mom any good at wrapping presents?”

“Believe it or not, Dad was always the one who wrapped the presents,” Sara snorted fondly.

“Should we call him?” Kendra asked.

“Wouldn't hurt to try,” Sara replied, shrugging.

“Alright, while you're doing that I'm going to try and clean up this mess,” Kendra nodded to herself, happy with her plan.

“Good idea,” Sara agreed, standing up and dialing her dad's number.

Kendra got started on cleaning up the ripped paper and little pieces of tape that had somehow managed to get stuck to the floor. There were a few presents that looked passable, like Laurel's but that seemed to be only because of Sara paying special attention to that present. Carter's was passable too but that was because of it being a small present that didn't need lots of wrapping paper.

“Ok, so Dad has given me clear instruction of an easy way to do this, which and I'm quoting him here 'even you two can't screw up',” Sara said once she'd hung up the phone.

“Let's hope he's right then,” Kendra shrugged, willing to try anything at this point.

“It's a good thing we stocked up on wrapping paper, huh?” Sara snorted, grabbing the spare rolls; Kendra just shook her head, smiling and grabbed a random present (Mick's).

They worked together mostly in silence, Sara reciting instructions every now and then, Mick's present actually didn't look bad, which gave the girls more confidence with the rest of their presents. They even managed to fix Oliver's poorly wrapped present, after having fun ripping the ruined paper off first. Eventually Sara got bored with the silence and turned the radio on, Kendra sighing when Christmas songs came on earning a teasing smile form Sara who decided to belt out the lyrics. If Kendra wasn't dating her, she would've left by then.

“Next year we're buying gift cards,” Kendra grumbled after a while her fingers hurting from wrapping the tenth present.

Sara smirked and added, “Even better get them wrapped in the shop.”

“I knew I was dating you for a reason,” Kendra teased, smiling.

“I'm not just a pretty face,” Sara replied, “I wonder if Laurel's doing any better.”

“She has Cisco and Lisa to help her, so she should be fine!” Kendra said.

“True,” Sara agreed.

“Can we take a break now?” Kendra whined, wiggling her sore fingers.

“Yeah, I'm hungry,” Sara nodded in agreement, stomach growling.

“Take out?” Kendra suggested.

“Yes please!” Sara cheered, smiling brightly.

Kendra just smiled and leaned over to kiss Sara lightly on the lips before getting up to grab the phone and order their food. By the time the food would get there, they'd have finished wrapping the presents and would have moved to the couch for some much needed snuggling. Wrapping presents was much harder work than they originally thought.


	11. Day 11: Wally/Dick - Christmas Sweaters

**Day 11:**

 

Wally really should've been more apprehensive about going all the way to Bludhaven to see his boyfriend BUT it had been a while since he'd seen Dick and he was starting to feel deprived. He should've been especially apprehensive as when he'd announced that he was leaving for Bludhaven while at the Tower both Tim and Donna smirked and wished him 'good luck' and while it may not have been an unusual occurrence, the way they said it definitely should have arisen some suspicion.

Unfortunately for Wally, he wasn't that observant and had blindly walked (well, ran) into his boyfriend's trap. He'd sped into Dick's apartment like he usually did but was met with what appeared to be an empty apartment. If it was for the fact that Wally had known Dick for years, he would've just left but after being friends for as long as they have Wally knew that Dick was probably hiding somewhere, waiting to pounce.

“Babe?!” Wally called, walking further into the apartment.

When he got no reply, Wally frowned (NOT pouting, _thankyouverymuch_ ) and got into position to run and check every room. Of course, this had the desired effect of luring Dick out.

“Wallace Rudolph West if you even think about running around my apartment,” Dick warned emerging from the bedroom.

“It got you to come out didn't it?” Wally replied cheekily, ignoring the use of his full name.

“Ass,” Dick muttered fondly. Wally grinned and took that as an invitation to go over and kiss his boyfriend, Dick kissing back after rolling his eyes.

“Now what is it that you wanted me to run all the way out here for?” Wally asked, leaning back to give Dick a questioning look. Dick just smiled and led Wally into the bedroom. Wally, although confused, followed bracing himself for whatever ridiculous thing Dick had come up with this time.

Dick stopped in front of the bed, raised his arms and chirped, “Tada!”

On the bed was two Christmas sweaters, one with a Nightwing symbol and one with a flash symbol. It took Wally a moment to realize what Dick was hinting (read: telling) him to do.

“Oh hell no!” Wally shook his head and turned to run, Dick obviously expecting this, leaping at his boyfriend and wrapped himself around Wally in what can only be described as a 'kola' hold.

“Dick! Get off!” Wally yelped, trying to shake Dick off.

“Nope,” Dick said in a sing-song voice, “We are going to wear couples sweaters and you don't actually have a say in it.”

“Whyyyy?!” Wally whined, giving up at trying to disentangle his boyfriend.

“Because! We never do couple stuff like this,” Dick pouted, giving Wally his very best puppy-dog look.

Wally stared at his boyfriend for a moment, considering his options. Eventually he sighed and let his shoulders slump, giving in. Dick cheered and dropped down, giving Wally a kiss on the cheek in the process.

“I better be getting something out of this,” Wally grumbled, obediently holding his arms up so Dick could slip the sweater over his head.

“Oh, you are!” Dick said in a _highly_ suggestive tone.

“And I swear if you send this to any hero or villain, I'm moving,” Wally warned.

“Moving where?” Dick asked innocently, slipping his own sweater over his head.

“Oa.” Wally replied flatly.

“Oa?” Dick repeated, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Yes, Kyle's much prettier than you,” Wally confirmed, tone turning slightly teasing.

“He does have nice thighs,” Dick agreed, pretending to think about it.

“And he hates Christmas sweaters as much as I do.” Wally glared.

“Oh, I'm sure he does,” Dick said in an appeasing tone.

“Why are we doing this again?” Wally asked.

Dick just smiled innocently, and held up his phone.

Wally stared at the phone and then looked back at his boyfriend, groaning “I hate you.”

“I know you mean love!” Dick sang, pulling Wally into a one armed hug to take a picture.

Wally sighed but complied, there was no way of getting out of it now. He did get a nice reward afterward though, so it wasn't _all_ bad.


	12. Day 12: Hal/Barry - Christmas Songs

**Day 12:**

 

Barry was just getting home after going grocery shopping since someone (Wally) had eaten all of his food. He was juggling the groceries while trying to unlock the front door when his phone started to ring; Barry groaned and checked to make sure no one was watching before speeding into the house, placing the groceries on to the kitchen counter and answering his phone, in less than a minute.

“Hello?” Barry answered.

“Barry, thank God!” It was Carol.

“Uh hi Carol, what's up?” Barry frowned, Carol sounded exhausted.

“Save me from your idiot boyfriend please!” Carol begged.

“What's he done this time?” Barry sighed, he should've known. He luckily had the sense to put his frozen goods away while still being on the phone.

Carol didn't answer instead putting her phone onto speaker, Hal's voice carried over the phone, he was belting 'Let It Snow' at the top of his voice (Hal's singing wasn't the greatest at the best of times but Christmas songs seemed to make it worse, _much worse_ ).

“I'm on my way,” Barry promised, already speeding out of the house.

“Thank you,” Carol practically sobbed after taking the phone off speaker. She hung up just as Barry arrived in her office. As soon as Barry had entered the building he could hear Hal's singing.

“That was quick,” Carol said, mildly surprised, she was still holding her phone in her hand.

“Barry?” Hal stopped singing to stare at his boyfriend in surprise, “What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing me,” Carol snarled, glaring. Barry shuddered internally, Carol's glare was not to be messed with.

“Come on,” Barry sighed, shaking his head fondly and holding his hand out to Hal.

“Yeah, okay,” Hal agreed, walking over to Barry while making sure he stayed clear of Carol.

Barry snorted, waved to Carol, picked Hal up bridal style (Hal spluttered indignantly but didn't complain) and sped back to Central. As they ran, Hal started to hum the rest of his song, clearly annoyed he didn't get to finish. Of course if he did actually sing, Barry would drop him without a second thought. As they arrived at the house, Hal had finished humming but his face was scrunched up in concentration which most likely meant he was trying to think of another Christmas song to sing.

“You're very lucky Carol didn't kill you,” Barry pointed out, wandering into the kitchen to put the rest of his groceries away.

“Just trying to bring a little Christmas spirit her way,” Hal said innocently.

Barry looked back and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“And maybe annoy her a little bit,” Hal admitted.

“Put the radio on if you're going to continue,” Barry instructed, knowing that either way Hal was going to sing.

“You're the best,” Hal grinned already going over to the radio.

As Barry put away the remaining groceries, Hal started to sing along to 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas', if Barry didn't love the idiot so much he wouldn't have put up with this (that's a lie but Barry can pretend). Barry honestly didn't know what had put Hal into such a Christmas-y mood, at least Hal seemed happy. Although that might have had something to do with pissing Carol off, it was hard to tell.

“Barryy!” Hal wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

“Yes Hal?”

“Sing with me!” Hal requested.

“Why?” Barry asked, genuinely confused.

“It's no fun singing alone,” Hal explained, squeezing Barry's waist.

“If you insist,” Barry agreed, not even putting up a fight.

Hal grinned and spun Barry around to lead him by the hand into the living room. Once a new song had started, Hal started to dance with Barry having no choice but to join in. They spent the rest of their night singing at the tops of their voices to cheesy Christmas songs.


	13. Oliver/Felicity/Ray - Happy Hanukkah

**Day 13:**

 

Ray was wandering through the apartment, playing with his tablet when he heard a muffled curse coming from the kitchen. Frowning, Ray walked into the kitchen to investigate and found it covered in flour, Oliver was stood next to the counter that had the most flour and he was scowling at a book, grumbling under his breath. Ray snorted, alerting Oliver to his presence.

“Do I dare ask what happened?” Ray asked, smirking.

Oliver sighed and replied, “I'm trying to make jelly donuts.”

“Ok?” Ray didn't see why donuts were that important (OK he did but that was his stomach talking).

“For Felicity,” Oliver added.

“OH!” Ray nodded, suddenly understanding.

They'd been trying to be inclusive for Felicity since it was Hanukkah. Both of them doing extensive research so they could celebrate with her, no one could say that they didn't go all out for their girlfriend. The day before Oliver had made latkes (potato pancakes) and it had made Felicity so happy that Oliver was determined to make more food like it, which was easier said than done apparently.

“Need help?” Ray offered.

“Please.”

 

-

 

Felicity came home exhausted, she'd spent the day with Thea and Laurel shopping for some last minute for Christmas (just because Felicity was Jewish didn't mean she wasn't going to get her non-Jewish friends presents). She frowned when she entered the apartment, usually Ray or Oliver were sat on the couch watching TV whenever she got home, so the fact that neither of them were to be seen was worrying.

“Boys?” Felicity called, closing the door behind her and placing her bags into the closet (Ray and Oliver never looked there).

There was muffled laugh coming from the direction of the kitchen and then a thud, like someone had thrown something wooden at the wall. Felicity sighed, they better not have destroyed the kitchen as she was sure as hell not going to be the one to clean it up. She walked over to the door and inched it open slowly, peeking through the crack; she had to clap a hand to her mouth to stop her laughter from spilling out.

There was flour everywhere, even on Ray and Oliver, both of them not wearing shirts anymore. Oliver was also covered in jelly, glaring at Ray; a glance at the wall confirmed that Oliver had most likely thrown the rolling pin at Ray who had (presumably) flicked the jelly at Oliver.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Felicity announced her presence, smirking at her two idiot boyfriends.

“Uhhh,” They both looked surprised and a little sheepish. They obviously hadn't been expecting Felicity to catch them.

“What on Earth are you making?” Felicity asked, putting them out of their misery.

“Jelly donuts,” Oliver mumbled, looking away to hide his blush while Ray nodded along.

“Jelly-? Aw you guys!” Felicity cooed, realizing what they'd been trying to do. Oliver went an even brighter red and Ray beamed.

“We wanted to make you a treat,” Ray explained, rubbing his neck sheepishly, “I think we made more of a mess than a treat, though.”

Felicity smiled and said, “I think this might just be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!”

“R-really?” Oliver looked surprised, like the thought of someone treating Felicity like anything other than a queen was impossible to comprehend.

“Yes, and I love it,” Felicity smiled, leaning up on her tip toes to give them both a kiss on the cheek (Ray had to bend down slightly, which made Oliver grumble slightly).

There was a ding and Oliver perked up heading over to the oven. Ray smiled and bounced on his feet, looking like an excited puppy about to get a bone.

“They're ready!” Oliver declared, lifting out the tray and grinning proudly.

“I can't wait to taste them,” Felicity beamed, mouth watering at the sight.

“Well, while you wait to taste them I guess we should start cleaning up,” Ray suggested.

“Good idea,” Felicity agreed, already planning to hide the presents she'd bought.

As Felicity was walking out the door she heard Oliver tell Ray to clean up the jelly, much to Ray's protest. They started arguing then making Felicity shake her head and roll her eyes fondly. She really did have the best boyfriends in the world.


	14. Day 14: Hartley/Len - Snowed In

**Day 14:**

 

“Well, this is ironic,” Hartley stated, drily. He was leaning against the wall of his and Len's safe-house, scowling as he looked out the window.

Len just grunted, he was trying to get the fireplace to work. They'd decided that they both needed time away from the rest of the Rogues (aka Lisa got sick of them and wanted them out) so they'd gone to their shared safe-house on the outskirts of the city. Of course, this is when the blizzard started which meant that they were snowed in.

“I mean, Captain Cold getting snowed in is practically gold,” Hartley muttered, scathingly.

“You're making puns because you're mad aren't you?” Len sighed, turning to look at his.... boyfriend? Well, whatever they were, Len did not sign up for this.

“Well done, Sherlock,” Hartley growled, the effect was ruined by him pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

Len frowned, noticing Hartley's shivering and said, “Put the parka on.”

“Come again?” Hartley squeaked.

“Put the parka on before you freeze,” Len repeated, patiently. He threw the parka at Hartley before turning back to the fireplace.

Hartley flushed but did as he was told, not even bothering to take his jacket off; he sighed at the warmth and moved over to the couch, to curl up, Len snorted, amused but he didn't say anything. After finally lighting the fire, Len sat down beside Hartley, keeping a respectable distance, allowing Hartley to come closer if he wished to. Hartley narrowed his eyes, realizing what Len was doing, he huffed and curled himself into a tighter ball, determined to not let Len win.

Len smirked and just stared at the fire, he knew he'd win, one way or another, he shifted so his body was angled towards Hartley. This had Hartley huffing again and shifting so his body was facing the opposite way to Len, two could play at this game. Len rolled his eyes and made a point to stare at Hartley this time, making sure that Hartley could feel the weight of his gaze.

“Stop it!” Hartley yelled, finally. He turned so he was facing Len, who just smiled even though Hartley was glaring.

“Stop what?” Len asked, innocently.

“Being you!” Hartley accused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say your resolve was slipping,” Len teased, smug that he'd won.

“Ugh!” Hartley scowled and fell back into the couch, glaring up at the ceiling. Len was silent while watching Hartley, an idea came to him making him smirk.

“I'm cold.” Len said.

Hartley looked up then and raised a questioning eyebrow and replied, “So?”

“Warm me up.”

“I'm not-” Hartley began but Len's laugh cut him off.

“I meant cuddling idiot,” Len snorted.

“Oh.” Hartley mumbled, blushing, “I guess that's fine.”

Len smiled, genuinely this time and opened his arms for Hartley. Taking the hint, Hartley crawled over and curled up against Len's chest, with Len's arms automatically wrapping around him.

“This isn't so bad, huh?” Len murmured into Hartley's hair after Hartley let out a happy sigh.

“I guess not,” Hartley muttered (childishly but Len counted it as a win).

Len smiled and pulled Hartley tighter against him. Might as well make the most of being snowed in.

 


	15. Day 15: Mark/Ray - Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in too deep with this ship.

**Day 15:**

 

In Mark's opinion, one of the best things about the Christmas season is being able to stay home and snuggle with his boyfriend ( _that_ **and** hot chocolate). Which is why he was curled up on the couch with Ray, both wearing their matching PJ's, Mark's had little lightning bolts on while Ray's had little atom symbols on. They were sat in silence, neither of them wanting to break the calm spell that had fallen on the apartment.

Of course, this is when their five year old, Katherine decided to emerge from her room. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily with one hand while the other was clutched around her favorite teddy bear, which she'd named Snowball (it was a white teddy bear dressed as the Atom).

Ray was the first to notice her, asking, “What's wrong, sweetie?”

“I can't sleep,” Katherine mumbled tiredly.

“Do you want to join us?” Mark offered, both he and Ray opening their arms for her.

Katherine nodded, smiling and bounded over into her fathers arms. She let out a soft sigh, snuggling into Ray's chest while grabbing Mark's hand with her free one, with Snowball squished between both her fathers.

“You comfy?” Ray inquired, smiling into his daughter's dark curly hair. (She'd unfortunately inherited that from Ray, he hid his childhood pictures _for a reason_ ).

“Mhm,” Katherine nodded. Mark smiled and snuggled closer into his husband's side, squeezing his daughter's hand in the process. Silence lulled over them again, the little family content with each other's company.

Mark noticed Katherine's eyes start to droop, smiling softly he untangled himself from Ray's side and suggested, “How about we take this snuggle-fest to the bed?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Ray agreed, also smiling softly at Katherine.

“Can you read me a story?” Katherine asked quietly, blinking to try and stay awake.

“Anything for the princess,” Ray said.

Katherine beamed at the nickname, she'd recently become obsessed with princess, whether they be Disney or not. Ray stood up, one arm automatically supporting Katherine's weight while the other grabbed Snowball, before the bear could fall. Mark followed, keeping his hand in Katherine's as they moved towards their room, he grabbed a story book as they passed the bookshelf. As good as Ray was at inventing, he really sucked at coming up with stories on the spot.

All three of them climbed into Mark and Ray's queen sized bed; Katherine settled into the space between Mark and Ray, clutching Snowball to her chest. Mark opened up the story book, holding one half while Ray held the other, Mark doing the actual reading while Ray did the voices making Katherine giggle.

Eventually Katherine was fast asleep, curled into Ray's side while Mark put the book away on the nightstand. Ray shot Mark a content smile, brushing a hand through Katherine's dark locks, Mark returned the smile, throwing an arm over his daughter's small frame and resting his hand on Ray's hip.

“Night,” Ray mumbled, eyes already drooping.

“Night,” Mark replied smiling softly at his two favorite people in the whole world ( **don't** tell Shawna). Mark went to sleep with a smile on his face, his husband and daughter at his side. He really wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.


	16. Day 16: Harley/Ivy - All I Want For Christmas

**Day 16:**

 

_I just want you for my own_  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby

 

Ivy sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Harley had been playing that stupid, cheesy Christmas song on repeat all morning, pining for that stupid clown. Ivy gritted her teeth and attempted to focus on her work, trying her hardest not to look at Harley, or her resolve would surely crumble.

“Red?” Harley called from where she was sprawled out on the couch.

Ivy sighed again, turning around and saying, “Yes Harley?”

“Di-” Harley began but changed her mind and said instead, “-Do we have any candy canes left?”

“They should be in the cupboard,” Ivy replied, narrowing her eyes at Harley's hesitation. Harley always spoke her mind so the fact that she wasn't, set Ivy on edge. Watching her partner closely, Ivy turned back to her work, glancing up every now and then to check on Harley, who was pouting as she sucked on her candy cane (Ivy tried to ignore the candy cane part, it wasn't working).

Harley seemed to have a 'light-bulb moment' when Ivy looked down; grinning, Harley stood up and moved so she was sat on the edge of Ivy's table. Ivy looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow and staring at Harley in confusion, Harley just smiled and continued to suck on her candy cane. This caused Ivy to huff and shake her head as she focused on her work again, trying to ignore Harley, she honestly didn't know why she tried anymore, it never worked, Harley was like a bright light that you couldn't look away from.

“Reeed?”

“Yes Harley?” Ivy responded, not looking up from her work.

“I'm bored,” Harley pouted, nudging Ivy's thigh with her bare foot. Ivy removed her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, glancing up at Harley through her eyelashes, Ivy found Harley grinning wickedly.

“What would you like to do then?” Ivy asked, knowing it was easier to give in.

“Hmmm,” Harley hummed, tapping her chin thoughtfully. She was still sucking on the candy cane but she soon dropped it, narrowly missing Ivy's work.

Ivy sighed, her foot tapping impatiently on the floor as she waited for Harley's answer. Some days, Ivy was convinced that Harley was sent to torture her. Harley suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye that made Ivy tense, Harley only ever got that glint in her eye when she had something planned that would either get them both arrested or they'd both end up _shopping_ (Ivy shuddered at the thought, considering it was Christmas, even before she'd become a criminal, she feared Christmas shopping).

Harley moved so her feet were planted on either side of Ivy, leaning forward and placing her hands on the arms of Ivy's chair, Harley smiled. Ivy had to fight to keep her gaze on Harley's face and not let it go lower, which seemed to be Harley's objective as the acrobat leaned forward even more causing Ivy to gulp.

“I have an idea,” Harley sang.

“O-oh?” Ivy swallowed, cursing herself.

Harley just nodded and moved her face inches away from Ivy's, so close that Ivy could feel Harley's breath on her lips. Harley smirked when she noticed Ivy's discomfort, and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips firmly against Ivy's. Ivy automatically kissed back, earning a happy hum from Harley. The kiss soon turned heated, Harley slipping off the table and onto Ivy's lap, wrapping her arms around Ivy and pressing close. Slipping her tongue into Harley's mouth, Ivy could taste the lingering peppermint from Harley's candy cane. She never really liked the taste before but now Ivy couldn't get enough.

They soon had to separate for air though, both panting breathlessly and resting their foreheads together. Ivy was surprised, she hadn't thought that Harley returned her feelings, always assumed that Harley was too focused on the clown to notice.

“What was that for?” Ivy asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Harley smiled brightly and sang, “All I want for Christmas is youu~”

Ivy couldn't help it, she laughed; it was so ridiculous but also so Harley that Ivy couldn't help herself. Harley soon joined her laughter, burying her face into Ivy's shoulder. At least Ivy now knew why Harley had been playing that not-so-stupid-anymore song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the song "All I Want For Christmas is You"


	17. Day 17: Kyle/Wally - Snowmen

**Day 17:**

 

When Kyle woke that morning, he was expecting to still find his husband snoring away but instead he woke up to an empty bed. That was the first sign that Wally was up to something, the second was the lack of noise coming from the kitchen as on the rare occasions that Wally woke up first, he would usually be found in the kitchen making breakfast. The third sign was the absence of two certain speedster twins, Barry and Iris had asked them to let Dawn and Don stay for the night, which they were both happy to do, Wally loved spending time with his cousins. Of course, every time they stayed, they'd burst into Wally and Kyle's room and either jump on the bed or demand some food.

Kyle pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he listened carefully for any sign of his husband and the children. When he heard none, Kyle decided to get out of bed and go search for them before they got themselves into trouble. Pulling on a loose t-shirt and a pair of sweats, Kyle shuffled out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, if he was going to find speedsters anywhere, it would be in the kitchen. He was surprised when he found no sign of them, the kitchen in the same state that Kyle had left it the night before.

“Wally?” Kyle frowned and called out, no idea where his husband was hiding.

It was then, that Kyle heard the high-pitched giggling coming from outside, a glance out the window told Kyle that it had been snowing; it made sense to Kyle then, Wally must have dragged the twins out of bed and outside. Kyle sighed fondly and made his way back to his bedroom, to get dressed in some warmer clothes and join them.

 

-

 

After dressing into suitable clothes and putting on a jacket, Kyle made his outside. He found Wally, Dawn and Don, all bundled up and making snowmen. Snorting, Kyle jogged over to them.

Dawn was the first one to notice as she beamed and greeted, “Look! We made snowmen!”

“That you did,” Kyle smirked, looking at the row of oddly shaped snowmen.

“You can help me!” Dawn declared before Don could, grinning at her brother when he pouted.

“Sure,” Kyle shrugged, giving Wally an amused look as he moved to stand next to Dawn.

Wally was stood behind Don, grinning brightly; beside them was a half finished snowman, it appeared to be wearing one of Kyle's scarf (he'd wondered where it had gone) but was missing a face.

“Don't worry kiddo,” Wally said to Don, “Ours will be the best.”

Don grinned and stuck his tongue out at Dawn, who returned it. Kyle loved the twins dearly but he seriously hoped he and Wally didn't end up having twins (he could hope all he liked it didn't work in the end).

“Let's make it interesting then,” Kyle suggested, grinning wickedly. Don and Dawn perked up at that and watched Kyle expectantly.

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” Wally asked.

“The team with the best snowman, gets to sit on the couch and watch Christmas movies while the losers have to make them hot chocolate,” Kyle offered. Dawn and Don cheered in agreement while Wally just smirked.

The rules were simple, powers could be used to build the snowman but not be used to sabotage the other teams. They had to use a new snowman, not allowed to use one that had been premade. With everyone in agreement the teams got started on their snowmen, Wally and Don on one team with Kyle and Dawn on the other. Both Wally and Don zipped about gathering snow for their snowman while Kyle had Dawn zip around as he gave the snowman shape using his ring.

It took an hour before either of the teams had something resembling a snowman. Wally made the executive decision to take a break and grab some lunch before poor Kyle had to deal with three hungry speedsters. After lunch, they got right back to their snowman, although it was a competition, it was an excellent bonding exercise as both teams exchanged friendly banter and learnt how to work with their partner.

Even though it took until late afternoon, both teams finally finished their snowmen. Kyle and Dawn's was designed to resemble a Green Lantern (it had the symbol and everything) while Wally and Don's looked like The Flash with a little lightning bolt in the middle.

“I think they're both good,” Kyle commented once the four of them had stepped back to examine the snowmen.

“Well choosing a winner is going to be difficult,” Wally agreed.

“Does this mean it's a tie?” Don asked, titling his head as he looked at the snowmen.

“Can we all watch Christmas movies and have hot chocolate?” Dawn requested, grinning at the thought.

“I don't see a problem with that,” Kyle shrugged, looking at Wally.

“Me neither,” Wally nodded, smiling.

“It's settled then,” Kyle said, already herding the twins and Wally into the house.

The rest of their afternoon before Barry and Iris came to pick the twins up was spent in front of TV with hot chocolate, watching cheesy Christmas movies. It was one of the best days Kyle had experienced in a while.


	18. Day 18: Ray/Len - Christmas/Holiday Party

**Day 18:**

 

“Remind me again, why we let the girls throw this party?” Len asked, staring at the make-shift dance-floor, where all the guests were currently, from his position in the corner.

“Sara pulled the dead card and Kendra convinced Carter,” Ray replied, shrugging.

Neither of them were thrilled to be there, Len would rather have been at home, sleeping, but Lisa had dragged him to the party (she wanted to see Cisco and Laurel) while Ray would've rather been working on improvements for his suit or brooding (read: moping) at home. So the two uneasy allies had hidden themselves in the corner furthest from the main party, hoping that they could stay unnoticed long enough to slip away; so far it had been a successful two hours of hiding but they both weren't sure how long it would last.

“At least there's alcohol?” Ray offered, noticing the grouchy look on Len's face.

“Alcohol is one of the few truly good things in the world, Palmer,” Len agreed (that's what Ray assumed anyway sometimes Len was really cryptic and Ray couldn't keep up).

Ray let his gaze wander over the room, he was very surprised when his gaze fell on Lisa and he had to ask, “Did your sister just corner two people under the mistletoe?”

“Doesn't surprise me,” Len said, shrugging like it was an everyday occurrence (it probably was).

“I'm impressed, I didn't think it was possible,” Ray commented, the Snart's continued to amaze him.

“Lisa takes that as a challenge,” Len smirked, “She'll probably try and get three under there next.”

“I'm slightly afraid but also very intrigued,” Ray said.

“Is this your way of hinting that you want to kiss my sister?” Len asked, face unreadable.

“Wha-?! No!” Ray shook his head franticly. Len couldn't help snort, he always loved scaring men away from Lisa, not that she wasn't good at it herself but it was one of the few privileges of being an older brother that Len embraced completely. He also had a completely different reason to wanting to scare Ray away from his sister but he was definitely not going to admit what it was.

Len stayed silent, knowing that Ray would continue speaking and he did, admitting quietly, “She's not really my type.”

“Oh? And who exactly is your type?” Len questioned, eagerly taking the chance to tease Ray.

Ray looked desperately over at the dance-floor hoping someone would notice his distress and save him (no such luck). Len waited patiently, keeping his gaze fixed on Ray, he wasn't going to let him get away without telling him. The atmosphere between them became awkward as Ray blushed and kept himself from looking at Len.

“Come on Ray, I don't have all night,” Len drawled, getting bored. Ray's head whipped round to look at Len in surprise, it was very rare for Len to use his first name, it was usually 'Palmer' or 'Atom'.

“ _You_ ,” Ray blurted out, unable to stop himself.

This caught Len off-guard, he was expecting maybe Felicity or Cisco (even the possibility of it being Oliver), he was definitely not expecting it to turn out out be him. Len stared at Ray, for once in his life, completely speechless; Ray was fidgeting nervously, his face red and eyes darting around the room.

“Come with me,” Len demanded, grabbing Ray's arm and leading him into a spare bedroom, leaving no room for argument. Ray allowed himself to be dragged along, staring at Len in confusion while Len refused to look up at Ray, keeping his eyes focused in front of him.

“Len wha-?!” Ray started to ask once Len had closed and locked the door to the room but he was cut off when Len abruptly turned around and grabbed the back of Ray's neck pulling the billionaire into a heated kiss. Ray responded enthusiastically, not questioning Len's motives just enjoying the kiss for however long it would last. The pulled apart eventually, both panting with flushed faces.

Len rested their foreheads together and murmured, “You're my type too.”

Ray blinked in shock, not quite comprehending that _**Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold**_ was actually telling him, _**Ray Palmer**_ , that he was interested in being more than just teammates. A sudden, bright, smile broke out on Ray's face and he leaned forward to press another kiss against Len's lips, this time more chaste than heated but still just as passionate.

“That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be,” Ray admitted, still smiling.

“Should'a done it sooner,” Len muttered, a small smiling tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I really should have,” Ray agreed, leaning in to kiss Len again.

_So_ , maybe Sara and Kendra's parties weren't that bad after all.


	19. Day 19: Peter/Felicia - Mistletoe

**Day 19:**

 

Peter swung through New York, enjoying the calm night breeze while also keeping an eye out for any possible criminal activity. Fortunately it seemed to be one of those rare nights that crime took a break (Peter really hoped he hadn't jinxed himself with that thought), this meant that Peter could probably swing around for a little while longer then head home to catch up on some homework and much need and well deserved sleep.

Of course, he had to go and jinx himself; out of the corner of his eye, Peter spotted a familiar head of long, beautiful white hair disappear around the side of a building. Peter hesitated, on one hand he really needed sleep but on the other he had a moral obligation to stop whatever elaborate scheme, Felicia had come up with this time.

Sighing, Peter altered his course and followed after his favorite cat as she darted across rooftops, clearly leading Peter into a chase. Well, two could play at that game, Peter thought speeding up. Felicia laughed loud enough for Peter to hear and increased her speed as well, flipping gracefully across the rooftops, not even pausing for a moment. A grin broke out under Peter's mask, he was reluctant to admit it but chasing Felicia (as Spider-man and as Peter Parker) was always fun, this time being no different.

Felicia came to a stop on a rooftop that had a perfect view of the city, it was a great view which is probably why Felicia chose to stop there. Peter landed silently behind her, pausing to watch his feline friend for a moment, curious as to why she'd led him on this merry chase through the city. Sensing his inquisitive gaze, Felicia turned and smirked, motioning for Peter to come closer.

“What are you up to Cat?” Peter asked, approaching slowly.

“Ouch Spider, you wound me!” Felicia clutched a hand to her chest dramatically, “Can't I just pay a visit to my favorite hero?”

Peter narrowed his eyes behind his mask and replied, “Only when you want a favor.”

“Alright, I'll give you that,” Felicia shrugged.

“Now seriously, what do you want?” Peter questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I honestly just wanted to see you,” Felicia answered, sounding sincere.

“Oh,” Peter mumbled, surprised.

Felicia rolled her eyes and stalked forward, brushing past Peter to sit on the ledge of the roof, legs dangling over the edge. Peter stared after her for a few seconds before he followed her, mimicking her pose. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

“What are you doing for the holidays?” Peter asked awkwardly, breaking the silence after a moment of consideration.

“Trying to be a good little kitty,” Felicia replied, tone teasing.

“I'll believe that when I see it,” Peter snorted.

Felicia smirked and inquired, “What about you Spider? Spending the holidays beating up criminals then going home and being a good little nephew?”

“Being a good little nephew and then beating up criminals,” Peter corrected, frowning at the fond tone of Felicia's voice when she said 'nephew'.

“My mistake.”

“Felicia,” Peter began, watching his companion warily, “Is something wrong?”

“What? Why would anything be wrong?” Felicia frowned (she thought she was being subtle).

“Well for one you're flirting less than usual and you never talk about my alter-ego activities with that tone,” Peter observed.

“It's possible that I was feeling lonely and wanted to spend some time with my favorite nerd,” Felicia muttered, glancing away.

“Hm,” Peter grunted, eyes searching Felicia's face.

Felicia turned suddenly, catching Peter off guard; she reached up and gripped the top of the Spider-man mask, pulling it off in one fluid motion.

Peter's face flushed angrily and he squawked indignantly, “Hey! Someone could see-Mmph!”

Peter was cut off by Felicia leaning forward and pressing her lips firmly against his. After a moment of frozen disbelief, Peter started to tentatively kiss back, hands automatically going up to cup Felicia's face while one of Felicia's hands had wound their way into Peter's hair; the other was held above them for a reason that Peter was unaware of (to be fair, he was very distracted). Felicia prodded her tongue against Peter's lips, asking for access which she was enthusiastically given, Peter opening his mouth with no protest. Licking into Peter's mouth, the kiss became very heated with Peter's hands slipping down to rest on Felicia's waist; Felicia purred happily into Peter's mouth which caused a moan to ripple through Peter's throat.

They only pulled apart after few minutes of heated kissing because the need for air became too great. Peter panted, his face flushed and hair mussed, Felicia looked similar although she seemed to be more composed (on the outside anyway). Peter looked up, curious as to why Felicia was holding her hand above their heads still, he snorted at what he saw; Felicia was holding up mistletoe.

“You're sneaky,” Peter accused, grinning.

“You love it,” Felicia teased also grinning.

“Mm, true,” Peter agreed, he really couldn't deny it after all he really did love it.

His eyes drifted down to Felicia's kiss swollen lips. Smirking, he leaned in for another kiss, they were still under the mistletoe after all.


	20. Day 20: Cisco/Laurel/Lisa - Snowball Fight

**Day 20:**

 

It had been snowing all morning and was only just stopping by the time Cisco, Lisa and Laurel arrived home. They'd been out getting some last minute Christmas presents early that morning when it had started snowing, at the time they hadn't thought much of it because they were mostly inside and figured it would be fine and clear up eventually. That didn't happen so driving home had been quite the adventure (Cisco was just thankful he'd convinced his girlfriend's to not drive their motorcycles).

As they got out of their car however, instead of going inside and away from the cold like a normal person, Lisa stood outside with her arms outstretched while spinning. Laurel smiled at their girlfriend while Cisco shook his head fondly, they should've guessed that Captain Cold's sister would enjoy snow.

“Lisa, you're going to freeze,” Cisco said as he was grabbing a few of their bags from the car boot.

“No, I'm not!” Lisa replied cheerfully, still spinning in a slow circle.

“She won't listen,” Laurel told Cisco, “She's too stubborn.”

“I heard that!” Lisa called, sending a half-hearted glare Laurel's way.

“I know you did, sweetie,” Laurel called back, smiling smugly.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Laurel but then grinned wickedly, causing both Laurel and Cisco to share a fearful look, they knew by now to fear their girlfriend's schemes. Lisa bent over, making out like she was just tying her boot laces while Cisco and Laurel finished taking the bags from the car. Cisco opened the front door and placed the bags inside, he was too lazy to go all the way in just yet and he was curious to see what Lisa was planning; Laurel handed her bags over to him, also curious and lazy.

Lisa straightened up suddenly, bending her arm back and then launching a snowball in Laurel's direction, Laurel was too surprised to dodge and was hit in the shoulder by the snowball. Lisa cackled at the affronted look on Laurel's face, Cisco hid his smile behind his scarf (he didn't want to face either of his girlfriend's wrath at any time especially when they were fighting).

“Oh, it's on!” Laurel cried, bending down to make her own snowball.

This spurred Lisa into action, both of them trying to make a snowball quicker than the other; Cisco watched his girlfriend's with a bemused expression, they never failed to surprise him. Laurel took cover behind the car while Lisa hid behind the garden wall, after few seconds of uneasy calm, Laurel darted out from behind the car to quickly throw her snowball, ducking back when Lisa raised her head above the wall.

The snowball caught Lisa's head, Lisa gasped at the cold sensation and scowled as she started belting snowballs near Laurel's position, determined not to lose. Cisco leaned against the house wall watching as his girlfriend's fought, of all the things Cisco thought would happen that morning, a snowball fight was not one of them.

All of a sudden both women stopped, realizing that there was one person missing from their fight. Cisco straightened up off the wall, knowing what they were thinking, he quickly made his way towards the door while Laurel and Lisa shared a look and then together threw snowballs at Cisco retreating back. One fell into the back of Cisco's scarf making him hiss and the cold, he'd like to think that he was the most mature out of the three of them but when snowball's were involved that flew out the window. Turning, Cisco scooped up some snow and joined the fight, Laurel laughed and retreated back to her hiding place to make some more ammunition. While Laurel did that, Cisco and Lisa continued without her, Cisco hiding behind the far wall of the house.

They fought like that for a while, all three of them getting covered in snow. Panting, Cisco signaled a time out, he was exhausted. Laurel let out a breath of relief and slumped against the car to rest her aching muscles, Lisa huffed but leaned against the wall anyway taking the opportunity to catch her breath.

“I can't believe we're doing this,” Cisco muttered, loud enough for the girls to hear.

“Really? It feels exactly like something we'd do,” Lisa answered, grinning.

Laurel rolled her eyes and added, “We may be getting to old for this.”

“I doubt that,” Lisa replied, smirking in Cisco's direction. Cisco let out an offended huff but didn't argue, they all knew it was true.

“I'm hungry,” Laurel whined, suddenly. Her stomach echoed her sentiment.

“I think there's still some left overs from last night,” Cisco said.

“Continue this later?” Lisa suggested, grinning wickedly.

“Oh totally,” Laurel agreed, a similar grin on her face.

“I'm in,” Cisco shrugged, “But food first!”

They all made their way into the house, ready to have some food then jump right back in to where they left off. And if Laurel and Cisco let Lisa win, no one had to know.


	21. Day 21: Wally/Linda - Christmas Cookies

**Day 21:**

 

There were many things Wally loved about Linda, her smile, her laugh and many other things. Her amazing talent for baking things just happened to be at the top of the list. This is why Wally rushed home when Linda called to inform him that she was going to be making Christmas cookies (Linda knew he would which is why she called, baking alone was never as fun as baking with Wally was).

“I'm home!” Wally called once he'd sped in through the door, removing his coat and scarf.

“In the kitchen!” Linda called back, her tone amused. It seemed that whenever there was food involved that was when Wally came home the quickest.

Wally zipped into the kitchen, arriving at Linda's side with a gush of hair.

“Must you use super-speed everywhere?” Linda asked (probably for the hundredth time).

“Just making room for your delicious cookies,” Wally replied, cheekily.

“Mhm,” Linda shook her head, amused.

Wally grinned, pleased with himself. While bouncing on his feet he asked, “What can I do to help?”

“Well for starters you can help me get all of the ingredients out,” Linda said, smiling.

“On it!” Wally chirped and started to speed around the kitchen to collect the things they needed making Linda feel suddenly grateful for their large kitchen.

“Thank you,” Linda snorted when she turned to find all of the ingredients laid out on the kitchen counter in the exact order she needed them.

“I live to please,” Wally replied, smirking.

“That you do,” Linda agreed, also smirking.

They set to work after that, working in perfect harmony to get these cookies made. They were mostly silent apart from the occasional instruction or joke from Wally; Linda did have to stop Wally from eating the dough at times thought (he honestly couldn't help himself). About a quarter of the way through, Wally got bored and decided they needed some music, Linda didn't argue she actually quite liked Wally's taste in music (which really showed how perfect they were for each other).

“We should save some for you sister and Barry,” Linda commented as she stirred the mixture.

“Do we have to?” Wally whined half-heartedly.

“Yes we do,” Linda replied, “Iris would kill us if we didn't.”

“Okay but I get first pick!” Wally agreed.

“Wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart,” Linda smirked, rolling her eyes fondly.

Wally grinned in response and they fell back into their comfortable silence although Wally did hum along to the radio this time. If Linda hadn't suggested it, Wally probably would've suggested giving some to Iris, _eventually_.

 

-

 

Half an hour later and they were finished with the making process and were now waiting on the cookies to cook. The radio was still on and Wally was swaying in time with the music from where he was leaning against the counter, Linda watched him with an amused but also fond expression. Wally grinned suddenly, pushing himself off of the counter he made his way over to Linda and grabbed her hands pulling her off, away from the counter she was leaning on.

“What are you doing?” Linda asked, laughing slightly.

“Dancing with my beautiful girlfriend,” Wally replied, smiling softly and starting to sway.

Linda moved one hand to Wally's shoulder while her other was clutched in his, Wally in turn placed his free hand on Linda's waist. They started to dance (sway) in a small circle and in time with the music, Wally focus was completely on Linda, she was smiling brightly, laughing; Wally leaned down to give Linda a kiss, Linda rising up on her tip toes to meet him halfway.

They probably would've stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon if it wasn't for the timer Linda had set for the cookies going off.

“Guess your cookies are ready,” Wally said, leaning back and smiling.

“Our,” Linda corrected absently, still dazed from the kiss.

Wally beamed and agreed, “Our.”

Linda smiled softly and moved to retrieve the cookies from the oven. And if Wally took advantage of seeing Linda bent over, no one had to know (Linda knew). They got started on decorating, Wally keeping one arm wrapped around Linda's waist. Her Christmas cookies really were the best.


	22. Day 22: Harley/Ivy/Selina - Decorations

**Day 22:**

 

Selina was in her room, enjoying a nice, peaceful cat-nap when Harley arrived home, banging through the warehouse they'd claimed as their safe-house, singing Christmas songs at the top of her lungs. From what Selina could hear from her room, Ivy seemed to be already down there investigating Harley's sudden good mood as this morning she'd been a foul mood, scowling up a the ceiling and walls. Selina, honestly, had no idea what was going on but she figured she should probably investigate as well since she probably wouldn't be getting any more sleep with Harley home and making an annoying amount of noise.

Venturing down into the main area that substituted as a living room, Selina found that Harley had somehow managed to bring in a very big (fake) tree. Ivy was stood at the bottom of the stairs as Selina came down, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched their blonde friend skip around the room.

“What on Earth is she up to?” Selina asked, watching Harley skip around with tinsel trailing behind her.

“Decorating,” Ivy replied, her expression said she was bored but her eyes showed her curiosity.

“Harley!” Selina called, figuring it would be best to ask her. Harley turned smiling, giving her attention to Selina.

“What are you doing?” Selina inquired.

“Putting up Christmas decorations!” Harley replied cheerfully.

“Christmas decorations...” Selina echoed, shooting Ivy a confused look. Ivy just shrugged in response and went over to the box that had suddenly appeared in their living to investigate what was inside.

Ivy looked up from the box and questioned, “Why are you putting up Christmas decorations Harley?”

“Because it's Christmas?” Harley answered, looking very confused.

“Aren't you Jewish?” Selina raised an eyebrow, curiously.

“So?” Harley narrowed her eyes.

“It doesn't matter,” Selina sighed, shaking her head.

“Are you two going to help me or just stand there and watch?” Harley said, throwing her tinsel over the TV.

Selina looked at Ivy and shrugged, she had nothing better to do; Ivy scowled and sighed, she seemed to have nothing better to do either. Grabbing some decorations from the box the three criminals set to work on making their living room festive, Harley singing Christmas songs as they did.

 

-

 

It took some time (their living room was _very_ large) but they finally managed to get the decorations up and were now focusing on decorating the tree. Selina and Ivy wouldn't have admitted it but they were actually enjoying themselves, it wasn't often they got to spend quality time together doing ordinary things like decorating their home. Thankfully Ivy had asked her babies to push the tree up into a standing position so the girls wouldn't have to (they probably could've done it but they were feeling lazy).

“We have to put the star on last,” Harley instructed as she pulled out the tree's decorations.

“Ok?” Selina shrugged, whatever Harley wanted, Harley usually got.

They started from the bottom, putting decorations on with no order; Ivy sat passing them the decorations while Harley and Selina moved around the tree placing them wherever they wanted. Harley had a big grin on her face as she skipped around the tree, humming under her breath as she did, Selina was smiling as well, not as big as Harley's but she was still smiling, Ivy just shook her head at them but also had a small smile on her face.

Ivy snorted suddenly, she'd found the star Harley had picked out. It was a tree topper in the shape of the Jewish star, Selina also laughed when she saw it. Neither laugh was cruel, it was more of laughing in disbelief since both of them should have figured that Harley would still get something to represent her Jewish culture.

“You like it?” Harley asked, she was smiling but her tone was hesitant.

“We love it Harl,” Ivy assured her, twirling the star in her hand.

“It's perfect,” Selina agreed, wrapping an arm around Harley's shoulders and tugging her close.

“I'm glad,” Harley chirped, “We can put it up now!”

Instead of just one of them placing the star on top, all three of them did. They found it unfair to let only one have the honor; Harley clapped happily once they'd set the star down, bouncing in her feet in excitement. Selina and Ivy shared a fond look over Harley's head and wrapped their arms around her.

“Merry Christmas,” Harley declared, snuggling into the two women's arms.

“Merry Christmas, Harley.”


	23. Day 23: Lisa/Cisco - Christmas Movies

**Day 23:**

 

If it wasn't for the fact that Cisco had unfairly effective puppy dog eyes (seriously, they could make you do anything), Lisa would not have been sat on his couch waiting for him to bring in some popcorn so they could watch cheesy Christmas movies. She wasn't even sure why he'd asked her, sure they kissed and flirted and were technically friends but Cisco had lots of friends to watch movies with, so why did he pick her? It was definitely a nice feeling to be invited to watch Christmas movies with someone but it was also a foreign feeling too, Lisa didn't have many people she cared about just Len, Mick and Cisco. 

“You ready for a marathon of the best Christmas movies?” Cisco said cheerily, bringing in the popcorn.

“Hmmm, I suppose,” Lisa replied, pretending to think about it. 

Cisco grinned and plopped down beside her, setting the popcorn onto the coffee table. He picked up the remote and began the first movie of a very long list. Lisa pretended not to notice Cisco inching closer or the arm that he threw over the back of the couch, she let him do it liking the feeling of sudden domesticity. At least they started off with a movie Lisa recognized, Home Alone, she remembered watching it as a kid. For the first few minutes, they were both silent, not wanting to break the comfortable silence. The silence only broke when Lisa made a snide comment under her breath, startling a laugh out of Cisco which made Lisa grin and begin their endless snide commentary. 

 

-

 

It was during a break between their fifth and sixth movie that Lisa dared to ask Cisco the question she'd been dying to ask since he'd invited her over. 

“Hey Cisco?” Lisa began. 

“Mm?” Cisco hummed, letting her know he was paying attention.

“Why did you ask me to come over?” She asked, watching his face with a calculating gaze.

“To watch movies?” Cisco replied, not completely understanding the question.

“No,” Lisa shook her head, “Why me?” 

“Oh.” 

“I mean, you have a lot of friends why didn't you ask one of them? Why did you ask your -hopefully- only criminal friend?” Lisa rambled, uncharacteristically. She always felt like a different person in Cisco's presence.

“Because I was lonely,” Cisco mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“Lonely?” Lisa echoed, frowning.

“Yeah,” Cisco confirmed. 

“Why were you feeling lonely? Is your little team ignoring you?” Lisa felt sudden anger towards his teammates.

“No! Nothing like that! It's just-” Cisco sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, frustratedly. 

“Just?” Lisa prompted.

“It's just, Caitlin has Jay and Barry has Patty,” Cisco explained, “And Joe and Iris just gained a new family member and I have no one since Kendra left.” 

Lisa stayed silent, processing this new information, Cisco had told her about Kendra and how she'd left to become a hero. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of Kendra, this woman who she didn't even know had come in and stolen Cisco's heart in a way that Lisa was afraid to do. Cisco sighed again and glared down at his feet, probably angry at himself for being sad about his friend's happiness. 

“Ok,” Lisa said simply.

“Ok?” Cisco repeated, looking confused. 

“Ok, I'll stop you from being lonely.” Lisa replied, giving Cisco a rare, genuine, smile. 

Cisco smiled, not as bright as usual but still a smile and murmured, “Thank you, Lisa.”

“Now, let's watch the next movie!” Lisa declared, grinning.

“Yes ma'am,” Cisco laughed and moved to set up the next movie. Lisa's grin fell and turned into a soft smile as she watched Cisco rummage around, if she could stop Cisco from being lonely, then she'd do everything in her power to make sure he wasn't. The only other person she cared enough to do this for was Len, so the fact that she'd do this for Cisco was surprising but not unwelcome. In fact, she welcomed the small smiles Cisco gave her and the triumphant feeling she got when she made Cisco laugh. 

Lisa Snart was falling hard for Cisco Ramon, and she didn't mind one bit. 


	24. Day 24:Clint/Natasha - Christmas Dinner

**Day 24:**

 

Natasha was staring down at her phone in disbelief, she'd been staring for ten minutes and the other Avengers were starting to worry. Tony and Steve were arguing about whether or not someone should go over, Rhodey and Pietro had gotten bored and left after instructing Wanda and Sam to let them know what happened, Bucky was egging on Steve and Tony's fight and poor Vision and Thor were confused. Really there was only one person who could cause this much chaos without even being there and that was Clint.

“Natasha?” Wanda called tentatively, walking over to the other woman slowly.

Natasha made a choked noise, eyes not leaving her phone and all of a sudden started laughing, causing Wanda to jump back in surprise and startling everyone else in the room. She was actually laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes, it was the first time the Avengers had seen their teammate like this (honestly, she was actually scarier than usual). At Wanda's inquisitive look, Natasha handed the brunette her phone, clutching at her ribs while she laughed.

Wanda snorted once she'd read the text and announced, “Clint wants to make Christmas dinner.”

“Well no wonder she's laughing so hard,” Tony sighed out in relief, he hated not knowing things.

“Is Clint a bad cook?” Vision asked, floating over to read the text himself.

“Yes, very much so,” Natasha answered, finally gaining back her composure.

“And he wants you to what? Call the fire department?” Bucky snorted, shaking his head.

“Well, if nothing else I should go over there to protect poor Lucky,” Natasha replied, smirking.

“Good luck,” The others chorused as Natasha got up and went to leave.

“I'm not the one who needs it!” Natasha called back over her shoulder as she left the room, making the others snicker.

 

-

 

Clint stood in his tiny kitchen, looking around hopelessly at the food he'd acquired for Christmas dinner. He'd promised Kate that he would at least attempt cooking, he was now seriously regretting that decision; which is why he'd called Natasha for help (he was also under no illusions and knew that she'd probably laughed her ass off at the thought). Lucky was sat next to Clint, watching his owner curiously.

“I guess I should try starting somewhere, huh?” Clint sighed, looking down at the dog. Lucky just blinked at him, like he too couldn't believe that Clint was _cooking_.

The apartment swung open and Natasha walked in, looking highly amused. Clint let out a strained breath that was half relief and half oh-my-god-why-am-I-doing-this? Natasha smirked and reached to down to pet Lucky in hello, she didn't say anything as she studied the room.

“Kate?” Natasha asked finally.

“Kate,” Clint confirmed.

“Well, we better get started then, huh?”

Clint grinned and rolled up his sleeves ready to get to work, Natasha rolled her eyes but removed her jacket to help. Sometimes she really wondered what she saw in this idiot (then he would do something so unbelievably sweet that it physically hurt and it didn't seem so mysterious after all). They set off to work, starting with the meat first before they even thought about the vegetables. Clint had gotten ham, beef and turkey as their three meats; they decided to start with the ham and work their way to the turkey.

Kate called at some point during their cooking to check in and ask how everything was going (surprisingly smoothly) and informed them that she'd be coming round later, Lucky perked up at that. Natasha pulled a face when Clint fed Lucky a piece of cooked meat, there'd be plenty leftovers for Lucky _after_ they'd eaten (Clint ignored her).

“How did Kate convince you to do this?” Natasha inquired while they took a small break and had an alcoholic drink (cooking was stressful, okay?).

Clint muttered under his breath, looking anywhere but at Natasha, who raised an eyebrow at her companion and smirked. Leaning over, Natasha rested her hands on the counter, either side of Clint and left inches between their faces.

“Could you repeat that? I didn't hear it the first time,” Natasha said, sweetly while grinning evilly.

Clint narrowed his eyes and replied, “I said, she used puppy dog eyes.”

“Ah,” Natasha hummed, smirking, “Kate's infamous puppy dog eyes.”

“Can we get back to cooking now?” Clint requested, squirming under Natasha's gaze.

“Not yet.”

“Naaaaaat,” Clint whined, pouting.

Natasha smirked and closed the gap between their faces, placing a slow, chaste kiss to Clint's lips. Clint hummed happily and returned the kiss, hands coming up to rest on Natasha's hips while her arms wound around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, trading lazy kisses with hands roaming as if to commit the other's body to memory. They leaned away from each other when they heard a key in the lock, signaling Kate's arrival; the young Hawkeye entered the apartment, distracted by her phone but she did wave 'hello' as she passed them, going towards the couch to sit with Lucky, who was taking a nap.

“You here to help or watch me suffer?” Clint asked, smirking at his protege.

“Watch you suffer,” Kate replied, grinning.

“I knew I liked her for a reason,” Natasha commented, smirking at the teen.

“I like you too,” Kate chirped, looking up from her phone to smile at Natasha. Clint huffed although there was a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The two adult Avengers, returned to their cooking while Kate added commentary, making jokes about Clint becoming 'domestic'.

Clint cooking turned out to be a pretty good idea after all.


	25. Day 25: Laurel/Helena/Lisa - Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you're having (or had) a nice Christmas!!

**Day 25:**

 

Laurel _was_ sleeping peacefully, prepared to sleep in when two lumps launched themselves at her. Groaning, Laurel opened one eye to look at her girlfriends, who were both grinning wickedly. They were both still in their pajamas, Helena in sweat pants and a tank top while Lisa wore a short, silky nightdress; Helena's hair was also up in a messy bun and she too looked like she'd just gotten up while Lisa looked like she'd been awake for hours, her hair was neatly curled and she was even wearing some light make up.

“It's Christmas!” They sang.

Laurel let out an amused snort, of course they'd wake her up early on Christmas. She briefly (and fondly) remembered how Sara used to come into her room when they were children to wake her up so they could wake up their parents together.

“So you had to wake me up?” Laurel asked, feigning frustration.

“Yep,” Helena chirped, seeing right though Laurel.

“We didn't want our favorite canary to miss out on the fun,” Lisa added, winking.

“Well, I suppose that's an acceptable answer,” Laurel hummed, smiling.

“Great! Now get up!” Helena grabbed Laurel's wrist and started tugging, urging her girlfriend to get up.

“Alright, alright,” Laurel laughed, pushing herself up, “Bossy.”

“You love it,” Helena teased, smirking.

Laurel rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, she too was wearing sweats like Helena except she was wearing a short sleeved t-shirt instead of a tank top. Lisa slid off the bed with her, landing lightly on her toes, together she and Helena grabbed one of Laurel's arms each and dragged her into the living room; they wanted to get started on opening presents right away. Laurel shook her head fondly but allowed herself to be dragged, smiling softly at the excitement on her two girlfriend's faces, it was nice to see them be normal and enjoy themselves for once.

When the tree came into view, Laurel let out a startled laugh, she didn't remember that many presents being there when she went to bed the night before, there was at least half a dozen more than she'd originally thought. Her girlfriend's had really gone all out this year. Laurel grinned and turned to face her girlfriend's, who had both stopped behind her to let her take in the tree. They both had proud looks on their faces as they watched Laurel's reaction.

“This is awesome,” Laurel said, looking back at the presents in awe.

“Isn't it?” Helena beamed and moved to sit on the couch. The other two followed her and got ready to open their respective gifts.

Laurel opened a present from Sara first, a Black Canary themed mug, Helena opened a present from Felicity and Oliver, a arrow shaped necklace and Lisa opened a present from Len, smiling brightly when she found a new pair of skates. They continued like this leaving the presents from each other until last.

Finally Helena got to a present from both Laurel and Lisa, they'd decided it worked best to get a shared present between two of them and then a separate present from just one person. They'd gotten her a new crossbow (there had been an incident where her old one had been broken).

“Aw thanks guys!” Helena smiled, “It's even purple too!”

“We thought you'd love it,” Laurel replied.

“And purple suits you better,” Lisa added.

Next was Lisa's present from Helena and Laurel, they'd gotten her a membership to the local ice rink. Lisa's face lit up and she grinned brightly and thanked them.

Then Laurel's present from Lisa and Helena was next, they'd decided to get her a new Ipad that she could do her work on, Laurel thanked them and held the tablet close to her chest.

Helena's present from just Lisa was a new book and her present from Laurel was a new bookmark, Lisa's present from just Laurel was a new scarf and her present from Helena was a matching hat, and Laurel's present from just Helena was a cook book for beginners (she laughed and threw some empty wrapping paper at her girlfriend) and the present from Lisa was a some new make up for lawyer work and other work.

They had a while before they needed to get dressed and head to Oliver and Felicity's for Christmas dinner so naturally they all ended up snuggled on the couch watching the Christmas specials on TV.

“This is nice,” Laurel commented, nuzzling Lisa's neck.

“Better than last year,” Helena agreed, resting her head on Lisa's other shoulder.

Lisa hummed and said, “Last year was a disaster, I'm glad it's not so far this year.”

“So far,” Helena smirked.

Laurel snorted and rolled her eyes, they seemed to have bad luck when it came to holidays. Last year there had been an end-of-the-world type crisis so they couldn't really stay in and open presents instead they had to do that on Boxing day, they did make the most of it though.

“To peaceful a Christmas,” Laurel toasted, reaching for her Black Canary mug on the coffee table.

“Cheers,” Lisa chirped, clinging her wine glass (Christmas is stressful okay?!) against Laurel's mug.

“To hoping it lasts,” Helena snorted, clinking her own coffee mug against the others drinks.

They definitely hoped other Christmas's would be just as peaceful (which they were). Although they got even better when there was a small addition to their little family in the form of their little baby boy, Thomas.


End file.
